I'm not Crazy! I'm Loopy! There's a Difference!
by OceanAvenue34
Summary: I am going insane to say the least. Major emphasis on least."


**I'm almost sure nobody is going to read this but I might as well give it a shot XD I just wanted to say hi o-O and tell you that I know this story sucks and you don't need to tell me D: okay? Okay! XD well yeah o.O thats about it! I noticed some typos earlier . so if you find any tell me and i'll fix them XD because I just had to fix like 7 typos and I'm a real stickler about those things o.O okay... okay... bye! XD**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am going insane to say the least.

_Major_ emphasis on least.

Many nights I've stayed up and thought about how my life has changed over the years.

I didn't like it, and i couldn't change it.

Thats what was driving me insane.

If you asked me 3 years ago what i thought of my life i would've told you it was almost perfect! Down to every last detail!

And if you know Kyle Broflovski, you know that he _Loves _it when things are perfect down to every last detail.

Thats why i loved my life so much.

My best friend was there for me no matter what, i had a girlfriend, someone to confide in, a little brother that looked up to me and treated me like a god, and loving parents who would do whatever had to be done to make me happy.

My best friend was Stan Marsh.

We'd known each other from the beginning and had always been connected at the hip. We had everything in common, helped each other through hard times, and went through god knows what to make the other happy.

My girlfriend was Bebe Stevens

She wasn't very bright... she was dumber than a box of rocks! But at least i could say she cared about me. She did things i wanted to do, Brought me lunch on the weekends, and treated every day as if it were a party. If you're depressed Bebe is definitely the one you want to be around. There's something about her that makes even the darkest crevices of your heart want to smile.

My person to confide in was Kenny McCormick

If you have a problem Kenny is the person to go to. He is truly the Dr. Phil of South Park. You could tell him whatever you had to and he wouldn't tell a soul unless someone was going to get hurt. He could solve any problem with just a few simple words. Yes, Kenny was the definition of wise.

You most likely already know who my parents and brother are, so i won't go into further detail with them. All you really need to know is they were perfect and all thought that i was perfect.

Who knew that all of these people that i so dearly cared about could lead to my ultimate downfall.

You know how i mentioned that Bebe was dumber than a box of rocks?

Well, my parents didn't like that about her.

They always told me how i deserved someone better and that i should break up with her.

It went on for so long I finally started considering that maybe Bebe wasn't worth all the nagging and decided to go to Kenny for some help.

That was a bad decision.

I remember our conversation clearly. It seemed just like every other conversation we'd ever had.

"Hey Kenny, can i talk to you?" I asked, timidly walking into his bedroom. "Sure Kyle, take a seat and tell Dr. Kenneth all about it." He answered. He threw his playboy aside and patted his bed, indicating for me to sit down. I sat down on the bed and let out a heavy sigh. This wasn't the kind of conversation i was used to having with Kenny. Trying to talk to Kenny about relationships was like trying to talk to a dog about a bone! He couldn't focus on the conversation long enough to help me, all he could think about was 'Bebe's hot rack'... as he would put it.

I decided to take a chance and considered the fact that i could always walk away before Kenny started his talk of bras and titties. "Well, you gonna tell me whats goin' on or ya' just gonna sit there staring at my wall?" Kenny asked. I snapped back to reality and took a deep breath. "It... it's about Bebe." I blurted out. "Aw man dude! She has _Such _a hot rack!" Kenny sighed looking up at his ceiling. "Come on Kenny! This is a real problem. Can you stop thinking about tits for two seconds?" I rolled my eyes. "Oh... i guess so... So whats on yer mind?" "Well... My parents really want me to dump Bebe... they think she's too dumb for me... and I'm starting to think it might be a good idea, after all, I'm not so sure that all of their nagging is actually worth it. Its not as if I want to marry her or anything." Kenny looked up at me with a shocked expression on his face. "You're gonna dump Bebe?" He asked surprisedly. "I don't know! Thats why i came to you. I wanted to get your opinion. I really care about her but i know its not going to last so i figure i might as well end it before my parents drive me crazy."

For a moment Kenny looked deep in thought. I sighed hoping he wasn't thinking about sex... but then again when _wasn't _Kenny thinking of sex. "Kyle, i'm gonna have to get back to you on this one 'kay? It's gonna take me awhile to figure this out." Kenny sighed, still looking deep in thought. I nodded and stood up. "Thanks Kenny... Call you later." I smiled. I walked through his door and jogged as quickly as possible out of his house. You didn't want to be there when his parents started fighting. Trust me.

I didn't know that little conversation could cause so much god damn trouble. If i did i never would have had it.

Apparently, after i left, Kenny decided it was time to have a little chat with Stan. About me, and about my girlfriend. About how i was leaving her and how she was going to be free.

Apparently, after he and Kenny had that little chat, Stan decided to have a little chat with Bebe about how our relationship wasn't working out and how he was the much better choice for her.

Apparently, my best friend wasn't as devoted to me as I thought he was and thought it would be much more fun to get Bebe to leave _me _than if I left _her_

Apparently, a little conversation like that can send a person's life to hell in a matter of minutes.

Apparently, that kind of shit can drive a person insane and cause their grades to plummet drastically

Apparently, when a person's grades plummet, oh so drastically, their parents start taking better pride in their little brother.

And apparently, when your parents start taking better pride in your little brother, he stops looking up to you and treats you like crap and acts as if he's superior to you.

Your whole life can come crashing down upon you after a five minute conversation.

It doesn't seem that bad, at least not until it happens to you.

Finding out that your whole life is a lie can do things to your brain.

I am going insane to say the least.

_Major _emphasis on least.

--------------------------------------------------------

**So, what'd you guys think? XD R&R . that sounded so pathetic XD**


End file.
